Mémoire formatée
by Valkyrie Fantasy
Summary: Allen était ce genre de personne, il était de ceux qui tuaient pour vivre. Allen, froid et sans pitié rencontre sur sa route Kanda, jeune exorciste de la Congrégation et l'accueille chez lui après l'avoir tiré d'un mauvais pas. Mais ce jeune homme aux cheveux blanc est-il réellement ce qu'il parait ? Pourquoi Kanda a-t 'il cette impression que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui ?


Bonjour :3

Je présente aujourd'hui cette fiction sur DGM. Pour information, beaucoup de détails changeront dans l'histoire. Vous le verrez sûrement, mais Allen n'est pas un exorciste et ne connait pas l'existence des akuma. C'est même un tout autre personnage et j'èspère ne pas trop choquer avec ce nouvel Allen ^^ Vous allez découvrir qu'il souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité sévère aussi ^^ C'est une histoire inspirée de l'oeuvre originale mais j'ajoute peu à peu des éléments différents de la trame alors je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ceci comme un UA. Je n'ai pas réussi à classer cette fic, alors bon..

Il y aura de l'action, il y aura du Yullen, il y aura du méchant et bien sûr un peu de fan service pour vous mesdemoiselles :3

Morceaux écoutés en écrivant : _River flows in you_ , Yiruma/ _Moonlight_ , Infinite/ Nightwish

 _Chapitre 1- Rencontre d'un assassin et d'un exorciste._

Le compte millénaire avait réuni la famille des Noah autour d'une table. Tous mangeaient joyeusement, mais cette famille était loin d' être ce qu'elle semblait au premier abbord. Au moment où le compte commença à parler, tous se turent.

\- Bienvenue à tous. Si je vous ai convoqué ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai une mission à vous confier. Avez- vous eu des nouvelles du jeune Allen Walker dernièrement ?

A l'entente de ce nom, quelques-uns rigolèrent tandis qu'un des Noah se contenta de sourire.

\- Tu as l'air plutôt bien renseigné si j'en crois ton sourire, Tyki.

Le dénommé Tyki était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés et à la peau grise. Cet homme était magnifiquement cruel, délicat quand il se laissait aller, et était plusieurs personnes à la fois. Un contraste vivant. Il se contentait de vivre simplement et paisiblement avec les humains, mais n'hésitait pas à tuer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. C'était le Noah du plaisir, celui qui savourait la mort, et aimait la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de ses victimes. Cependant, il s'était créé des liens d'amitié avec quelques villageois qui le différenciaient des autres Noah qui les ignoraient totalement. Lorsque le compte avait prononcé le nom d' Allen Walker, son excitation était montée d'un cran. Son sourire s'était fait plus grand. Ce gamin leur avait résisté et avait payé le prix cher pour son insolence.

Seulement, Allen ne savait rien de tout ca. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'on lui avait fait. Le compte lui avait implanté de nouveaux souvenirs, faisant taire les anciens et un autre Allen était né. Un Allen froid et sans pitié, manipulé par une famille de fous l'exploitant pour leurs intensions malsaines, un Allen qui n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il faisait à ces gens en les tuant. Le compte reprit la parole :

\- Je veux donc que l'un d'entre vous exerce une surveillance sur lui. Nous ne savoins pas encore si son état est stable, ni si il continuera à suivre nos ordres. Je l'ai localisé dans un petit village au nord d'ici. Y a-t'il un volontaire pour ce charger de cette mission ?

Tyki fut le premier à réagir.

\- Il est inutile de discuter plus. Je me charge du gosse, compte.

Le compte parut ravi de cette décision. Tyki se montrait particulièrement cruel avec ses proies, et le compte savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

\- Maintenant que cette question est réglée, trinquons à notre victoire, ma chère famille …

Tyki Jubilait. Il allait pouvoir traquer le jeune Allen et il n'avait qu'une envie : Quitter cette table et partir à sa recherche. Ce fut avec grâce et sensualité qu'il but son verre de vin et qu'il prononça ses mots :

\- A nous deux, Shônen...

Allen lécha le sang de sa victime coulant de son bras. Cette dernière avait été plutôt résistante pour un simple humain. D'un regard froid et rempli de mépris, il quitta la scène sanglante dont il était le responsible sans se soucier de l'homme à présent à terre. Allen était ce genre de personne, il était de ceux qui tuaient pour vivre, ceux qui en avaient fait un métier. Le meurtre de cet homme lui avait été ordonné par une personne qu'il avait rencontré la veille dans un bar et qui lui avait proposé une somme d'argent tout à fait correcte pour cette mission qui était d'assassiner quelqu'un de sang froid. Allen se fichait des raisons qui poussaient les gens à l'engager. Il faisait le travail demandé et ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus sur les motivations de ses employeurs. Il avait toujours vécu ainsi et ne connaissait que cette vie où le meurtre, la violence et la haine étaient présents.

Arrivé chez lui, il s' assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et se laissa aller à de lointaines pensées. Il commençait à souffrir d'un sérieux mal de tête. Après avoir prit un calmant, il s'assoupit. Allen se réveilla suite à l'entente d'un rire singulier et crut un instant l'avoir revê. Cependant, il s'aperçut que c'était bien réel lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se dirigea vers celle ci pour l'ouvrir mais elle s'ouvrit d'elle même sur un étrange homme qui avait pourtant un charme particulier. Cet homme le narguait avec un certain sourire narquois. Il s'approcha d' Allen qui s'éloigna instinctivement. L homme sourit de plus belle, malicieusement et dangereusement. Allen essaya de garder son habituel calme mais il connaissait cette personne, et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son nom avec un effroi certain :

\- Tyki Mikk …

L'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux blancs d' Allen et murmura sensuellement :

\- Bonsoir, Shônen …

Cet homme n'aspirait rien de bon à Allen. Il l'avait engagé il y a quelques mois pour tuer quelqu'un. Il était arrivé alors qu' Allen allait porter le coup final a l'homme et l'avait achevé avec un sourire cruel et sadique, qui aurait fait frémir nimporte qui. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de sa venue mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Allen essaya de se reprendre tant bien que mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Tyki le regarda comme s'il lui posait une question insensée. Il finit par reprendre son habituel sourire moqueur.

\- Je m'assurais que tu allais toujours bien, Shônen. Je m'assurais que tu ne te terres pas chez toi et que je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur la dernière fois.

\- Comment avez-vous su où j'habitais ?

\- Je te connais mieux que ce que tu semble penser, Shônen...

Allen essaya de s'enfuir, mais l'homme fut plus rapide et le plaqua contre le mur, maintenant ses deux poignet avec une main. De l'autre, il fumait une cigarette. Allen se sentit impuissant. Tyki lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille, tout en fumant :

\- Sache que je peux faire de toi ce que je veux à tout moment, Shônen...

L'homme le lâcha enfin, et sortit sur ces dernières paroles. Allen se laissa tomber sur le plancher en bois et resta ainsi quelques minutes. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ce Tyki lui inspirait une telle peur, alors qu'il ne ressentait aucun sentiment habituellement. Il passa une nuit mouvementée entre angoisses et nausées et se réveilla avec l'impression de ne pas s'être couché. Il décida de se rendre en ville car il devait rencontrer un nouveau client. Arpentant les rues, il songea avec lassitude qu'il détruirait bien tout autour de lui du fait de sa mauvaise humeur. Ces vendeurs sur le marché, cette atmosphère bien trop gaie à son goût. Il arriva enfin à l'endroit où l'homme l'attendait. C'était un pub. Allen entra et aperçut un homme lui faisant signe. Il s'assit en commandant un verre. L'homme se présenta :

\- Bonjour, je suis Shun Basho. Je cherche à tuer non pas un homme, mais un monstre. Accepteriez-vous la mission ?

\- Peu importe si c'est un homme, ou même un animal, tant que vous me paierez.

L'homme sembla soulagé de cette réponse. Allen était intrigué sans le montrer. Il se demandait secretement pourquoi tant d' histoires pour un simple animal. Shun lui tendit une photo de la bête en question et Allen constata avec une certaine surprise que l'animal était tout sauf banal. Il ne l'aurait même pas qualifié d'animal, mais plutôt de créature hybride.

\- C'est un akuma, répondit Shun à la question muette d'Allen. Un être maléfique qui tente de piéger les humains en les faisant ressuciter un être cher perdu. Ces êtres se transforment ensuite en monstre et deviennent à leur tour des akuma. Il y en a un en ville actuellement.

\- Bien. Je garde la photo, et je vous tiens au courant.

\- Je vous remercie.

Allen quitta le pub pour rejoindre la rue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne connaisssait pas ces monstres et trouvait ça étrange. Il était plutôt bien renseigné habituellement. Continuant son chemin, un cri l'alerta. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait mais cela pourrait bien être la bête en question.

Effectivement, arrivés sur les lieux, un garçon approximativement du même âge que lui se battait déjà avec l'akuma et semblait même en difficulté. C'était un sabreur, aux cheveux longs et bruns, avec une longue queue de cheval. Il était typé asiatique. L' akuma avait blessé le jeune homme et allait l'attaquer de nouveau. Allen s'approcha d'eux et intercepta l'attaque de l'akuma et riposta avec son révolver. L'akuma mourut sous le choc. Allen s'approcha de l'autre jeune homme. Il avait perdu trop de sang et était tombé inconscient. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir mais décida de l'emmener avec lui. Après tout, il avait peut-être des informations à lui apprendre sur les akumas. Allen le souleva doucement et mit son bras derrière sa taille et le porta ainsi jusqu' à chez lui. Il le posa sur son lit et partit faire à manger.

Allen revint une demi-heure plus tard, ramenant avec lui une soupe miso sur un plateau. Kanda était réveillé et regardait dans le vide. Il le regarda un instant avant de couper court à ses pensées.

\- Mange.

Le japonais le regarda durement.

\- Pourquoi m'as tu ramené? Je me débrouillais bien seul. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

\- Tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est si je ne t'avais pas tiré de là, alors ravale ta fierté, répondit simplement et avec calme Allen.

Kanda ne trouva rien à redire à ca et prit simplement le bol posé sur le plateau, songeant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment. Cet inconnu avait raison : Il avait failli mourir et sans lui, il le serait sans doute. Le japonais observa l'autre avec attention. Ses cheveux blancs retombaient gracieusement sur son visage, mais celui-ci avait des yeux particuliers : En levant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'un de ses deux yeux était gris, et que l'autre semblait étrange. Une cicatrice rouge se formait dévalant son visage comme s'il pleurait. Il n'arrivait pas à déceler cette lueur qu'il voyait à l'intérieur. Allen, se sentant observé posa ses yeux sur lui, mais détourna le regard immédiatement.

Kanda soutint cependant son regard :

\- Tu ne m'as pas aidé pour rien. Tu as des questions n'est-ce pas?

Allen ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce garçon le mettait mal à l'aise. Il décida de sortir de sa chambre et de laisser le kendoka se reposer. Il en avait besoin, et Allen avait envie d'être seul. Allen redescendit les escaliers jusqu'à son salon, où se trouvait un grand piano à queue noir. Contrastant avec sa vie de tueur, ce simple instrument lui permettait d'exorciser toute cette violence et il aimait jouer. Il aimait le son mélodieux des touches, la tristesse de la mélodie qu'il pouvait sortir. Il commença à jouer un morceau qu'il appréciait particulièrement et se sentit partir dans un autre monde. Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait et se fit surprendre par Kanda, qui était juste derrière lui.

\- Continue, ne t'arrête pas.

Allen crut mourir en entendant cette voix suave lui dire de continuer à jouer. Se laissant aller, il continua à jouer pendant quelques minutes, et s'arrêta sur une dernière note en fermant les yeux. Kanda crut bon de se présenter à son hôte.

-Je suis Yû Kanda.

Allen sourit. Un vrai sourire, enfin.

\- Et moi Allen Walker. Ravi de te rencontrer, Kanda.


End file.
